


Medicine

by thisisafamilyshow_orisit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Established Relationship, Kinda, Little Harry, M/M, Oral, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Louis, Topping from the Bottom, larry stylinson - Freeform, they kind of share that really, well technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisafamilyshow_orisit/pseuds/thisisafamilyshow_orisit
Summary: Louis exhaled shakily and shifted slightly, placing a hand in Harry's curls.“There you go, baby,” he murmured, playing with his boy's hair while he sucked him. “That's a good boy, take what you need, love.” Louis swallowed thickly, leaning his head back against the headrest. No matter how often this happened, he never got used to Harry's mouth - the soft velvety heat of it, the obscene wet slurping sounds Harry made as he got into it, but mostly the mindfuck that he could never get over was the fact that Harry did this for himself. He truly felt like he needed Louis’ come to feel better, his “medicine,” he liked to call it.Or: Another very self-indulgent fic featuring Harry with an oral fixation and Louis being Daddy af.





	1. Chapter 1

  “Don't feel good, Daddy.”  
  Louis glanced at the boy across from him, sitting with one leg cocked up on the seat, green eyes staring sadly out the window under a thick mop of curly hair. His boyfriend was so lovely, Louis thought fondly. He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on a sweatpants-covered thigh, rubbing gently, hoping to coax a smile out of the pretty lad. The boy just rolled his neck peevishly.  
  Louis pursed his lips. “What's wrong, babyboy?  
  Harry just whined and fretted with the strings on his sweatpants.  
  Louis sighed. “Come on love, tell Daddy what's wrong so he can fix it.”  
  The boy visibly brightened at that, sitting up a little straighter in his seat.  
  “Well I had a bad day,” he started. “And I - I just want Daddy to make me feel better.” Harry fluttered his lashes as his hand crept across the seat toward Louis.  
  Louis grasped the errant hand and placed it firmly back in the boy's lap, earning a sad whine as Harry slumped dejectedly in his seat.  
  “Hey now,” Louis chided. “What made it a bad day, Harry? I can't give you medicine right now, Daddy's driving.”  
  “But-”  
  “Aht,” Louis warned. “Stop pouting. Talk first and Daddy will give you what you need, love.”  
  Harry huffed quietly, but wiped the pout from his face and started talking. “The professor called on me and I didn't know the answer.”  
  Louis gave him a moment, but Harry seemed to be done talking, back to fiddling with his strings, looking down at his lap.  
  “And?” Louis prompted.  
  Harry's head shot up, curls bobbing. “I always know the answer!” he fumed indignantly. “He made me feel dumb! Am I dumb, Daddy?”  
  “Of course you're not dumb, baby, you're the smartest!” Louis cooed, taking his boy's hand and squeezing it comfortingly. “They don't give full scholarships to dumb people, not even average, baby, only the smartest get those. And what do you have, Harry?”  
  “A full scholarship,” Harry mumbled.  
  “And why's that?” Louis pressed.  
  “Cuz I'm smart?” Harry peered up at Louis through his lashes.  
  “The smartest,” Louis stated firmly. “My most perfect boy. Uni is supposed to be harder than high school. You know that, Harry, now give us a smile,” he coaxed.  
  Harry dimpled brilliantly, but went immediately back to looking forlorn.  
  “Daddy, I still don't feel good, my belly hurts cuz I was upset. I need medicine,” he demanded.  
  Louis looked around at the traffic, then at the green-eyed angel next to him wetting his plush pink lips hopefully.  
  “Can you wait til we get home, kitten?” he asked gently, already knowing the answer.  
  “No!” Harry looked like he might cry. He reached out for Louis. “Please, Daddy, need it now. Need you,” he pleaded, sliding his hand up Louis’ thigh to palm at his crotch.  
  Louis looked conflicted. He glanced around worriedly at the traffic surrounding their vehicle, but Harry looked so lovely staring at him wide-eyed, _begging_  him, his cock was stirring under Harry's clever hand, and it would feel _so_  nice.  
  “Alright baby, you can have it,” he conceded finally, sliding his seat back a little and spreading his strong thighs slightly.  
  Harry actually _squealed_ , before diving across the seat to bury his face in Louis’ lap. No preambles today, Harry pulled Louis’ hardening dick out of his trackies and popped it in his wet mouth, moaning contentedly as he suckled Daddy's thick cock, tongue fluttering around the underside the way Louis liked.  
  Louis exhaled shakily and shifted slightly, placing a hand in Harry's curls.  
  “There you go, baby,” he murmured, playing with his boy's hair while he sucked him. “That's a good boy, take what you need, love.” Louis swallowed thickly, leaning his head back against the headrest. No matter how often this happened, he never got used to Harry's mouth - the soft velvety heat of it, the obscene wet slurping sounds Harry made as he got into it, but mostly the mindfuck that he could never get over was the fact that Harry did this for _himself_. He truly felt like he needed Louis’ come to feel better, his “medicine,” he liked to call it. He sucked Louis so good every time because he couldn't _wait_  for Louis to come in his mouth, he craved it, sucked his cock like he was starving for it.  
  Harry was starting to get a bit frantic already, slurping wetly, using his hands and mouth in tandem.  
  _Fuck_ , that felt good. Louis bucked his hips a little. Harry moaned eagerly.  
  “Yea?” Louis caressed his boyfriend's hair affectionately. “You like that, don't you kitten? Making Daddy feel so good he _has_  to fuck your mouth a little. I just have to kitten, your mouth is so lovely babe, feels so good on me.”  
  Harry suddenly swallowed him down to the root.  
  " _Fuck_ , Harry,” Louis cried out, spreading his legs further and thrusting hard into Harry's hot mouth, moaning unabashedly.  
  Harry always saved this bit for last. This was how he liked Louis to come, fucking up into Harry's willing mouth, pushing his head down, gripping his hair. The boy was beyond talented, he could take it. He loved making Louis fall apart because of him.  
  Harry was moaning excitedly now. He knew he was about to get what he needed, get his medicine, and he was frantic for it, working his throat muscles, swallowing around Louis’ cock already.  
  Louis was positively thankful for the brutal rush hour traffic now. It was moving so slowly he just stopped the car completely, grasped Harry's curly head with both hands and _slammed_  into his boy's lovely throat.  
  " _Take it,_ Harry, _fuck_ ,” he gritted out, before losing his breath and coming hard down Harry's throat, white-hot pleasure crashing through his body. Louis gasped like a man drowning and forced himself to let up on his boyfriend's head. Harry pulled off slowly, while Louis was still coming. He knew Daddy liked to come down his throat, but Harry needed to taste it, so he compromised by letting Louis’ come coat the back of his throat first, then steadily pulling back so that the rest landed on his tongue.  
  Harry hummed happily, looking sated even though he himself hadn't come. He savored Louis’ come in his mouth before swallowing with a satisfied moan and grinning dopily up at him. Louis smiled back weakly, petting his lovely boy. Harry ducked his head down again.  
  “Ahh,” Louis gasped sharply when Harry's lips touched his sensitive, overstimulated cock. Harry peeked up at him adoringly, albeit slightly apologetic.  
  "I'm sorry Daddy, I'll be real careful I promise, I just have to check,” Harry offered before ducking his head back down, not waiting for a reply.  
  Harry was gentle, as promised, but any touch of his greedy mouth on Louis’ spent cock was too much right now. Louis gasped and moaned helplessly as Harry licked him all over, humming happily, cleaning him like a kitten. It _hurt_ , but there were tendrils of pleasure woven through the raw pain of it and Louis loved his boy so he let him continue, muscles in his thighs twitching. Then Harry lowered his soft mouth over Louis’ dick again, sucking insistently, making sure Louis had nothing left for him.  
  “Oooohhh _fuck,_ Harry,” Louis cried out, abs contracting convulsively as he curled in on himself.  
  With one last kitten-lick to his slit that had Louis gasping, Harry pulled off.  
  "I had to check, Daddy, I'm sorry. ‘S just so good, Daddy, you taste so good,” Harry moaned softly, licking his lips.  
  Louis tenderly brushed the curls back off his lovely boy's face. Harry's eyes were glassy, there were tear tracks down his flushed cheeks from being throat-fucked, his lips were red and puffy. He was beautiful.  
  Louis took Harry's face in his palms, brushing away the tear stains.  
  "God, Harry. I love you so much,” Louis stressed, looking into Harry's eyes. “You are fucking perfect, you know that, right? Please tell me you know that.”  
  Harry preened. “Love you too, Daddy,” he dimpled.

  The rest of the ride home Harry prattled on like any normal 20-year-old would, talking about sports, music, which classes he wanted to take next term. Louis still wasn't sure what it was that made Harry need him to be Daddy sometimes, but he wasn't complaining, Louis had settled into the role easily. He loved taking charge, giving Harry what he needed, coddling him like you would a child.  
  At home, Harry busied himself making dinner for the two of them. He loved cooking, thank God, because Louis was absolute shit at it. If not for Harry, he'd still be living off cereal and McDonald's burgers every day.  
  Louis sat at the table drawing, sketching out ideas for his end of term project, but as usual, Harry overtook all of his other ideas, so he gave up and grabbed a new sheet to start drawing him instead. His folder was easily 75% Harry. He couldn't help it, Harry was his most consistent muse.  
  His boy was dancing around the kitchen now, singing along to Ariana Grande, hips swaying to the beat. Louis felt crippled by the confines of pencil and paper as he tried to imagine a way to capture in a still image the mixture of gangly and sexy that was Harry's dancing. Harry was the most captivating enigma, both innocent and dirty, brilliant yet simple, a grown man and a child.  
  The boy twirled across the kitchen, grabbed a whisk, and spun to face Louis with a heart-stopping smile, belting out the song using the whisk as a microphone, tossing his hair and staggering across the floor Jagger-style.  
  Louis giggled fondly, enjoying his impromptu concert. The boy’s voice was lovely, gravelly yet smooth, both the water flowing down a stream and the rocks under it. Louis often thought that in another life, Harry could have been a world-class rockstar.  
  The song ended and Harry turned back to the counter. Louis rose and followed, hooking his chin over his boyfriend's shoulder.  
  "Whatcha makin? Can I help?”  
  "Sure Lou. I'm making alfredo, you can whisk this for me.” Harry handed him a bowl and the microphone/whisk.  
  Louis took it haltingly, staring at the items like they were alien teleportation devices.  "How do you whisk?” he queried, cocking his head.  
  Harry's bark of laughter echoed off the walls of the small kitchen. He clapped a hand over his mouth cutely, and then his big hand encompassed Louis’ smaller one, showing him how.  
  After eating, the two boys snuggled into bed, falling asleep watching Hugh Grant fall in love with Martine McCutcheon for the fourteenth time.


	2. Chapter 2

 Louis awoke to a soft mouth nuzzling around his hips, sucking wetly at the skin there, dipping a tongue into his navel. He hummed softly, pulling the covers back to reveal Harry blinking up at him.

 “Daddy,” he said simply, big eyes wide on Louis’ face, pleading.

 Louis yawned and smiled sleepily down at the boy, shuffling his pants down to free his cock.

 “Go on then,” he murmured, stroking the boy's face lovingly before guiding it to his cock.

 Harry whispered a “Thank you, Daddy,” before enveloping Louis’ thick cock in sweet wet warmth.

 Louis lay there with his eyes closed, still barely awake, just letting Harry do his thing. This wasn't a desperate blowjob like the one in the car. No, this one was relaxed, unhurried. Louis could have almost drifted in and out of sleep, his body felt so relaxed. 

 But Harry's mouth became more insistent, sucking harder, tiny whimpers sounding from the back of his throat. Louis’ hips started moving mindlessly, chasing the pleasure, thrusting lazily into Harry's mouth. Harry took him all the way into his throat and Louis’ mouth opened on a soft “Ooohh,” spilling come into the boy's greedy mouth, giving him what he needed.

 Harry shuffled up Louis’ body to snuggle into his chest. Louis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, noting Harry's hard dick pressed tightly against him. 

 Louis nudged it with his thigh. “You horny, baby? Need Daddy to take care of you?”

 Harry nodded eagerly against his chest.

 Louis stretched, raising his arms above his head and arching his back. Harry moaned softly at the feel of the taut muscles, hands moving heatedly over the lithe curve of his boyfriend's lower back to settle over his perfect arse, groping him, whining needily.

 Harry alternated between stroking the round curves of his arse reverently and kneading the muscles there, gripping it tightly, hungrily. Louis relaxed, lying still for a moment, enjoying his boyfriend's ministrations, before making up his mind. 

 “Ok yeah, let's do that,” he murmured. He got up quickly, smirking at Harry's displeased sound. He shook his finger playfully at the boy.

 “Behave, you,” he ordered. “No touching yourself until I get back.”

 Louis walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, slightly exaggerating the movement of his hips, feeling Harry's eyes on his arse. He grabbed the lube out of the top drawer and started to head back to Harry, but then he paused, smirked wickedly, and ambled to the kitchen instead. Harry secretly liked being made to wait. It built up the anticipation, as well as giving him a chance to be good for Daddy, both excellent things. Louis made himself a cup of tea, taking his time, before grabbing a bunch of grapes from the kitchen table and wandering back to the bedroom.

 Harry was oozing excitement, eyes trained on Louis the second he came into view. He looked like a puppy who'd been told to “sit and stay,” and was so proud of himself for being good. If he had a tail it would've been thumping wildly on the bed right now. Louis distinctly felt his heart melting, an everyday sort of sensation that he'd had to get used to ever since meeting this green-eyed angel.

 “Aww, you've been a good boy,” Louis praised, crawling across the bed.

 Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded, dimples out in full force.

 “So I was thinking,” Louis climbed over Harry and straddled his hips, “about this pretty mouth of yours.” Louis popped a grape into said pretty mouth. Harry chewed happily, his gaze rapt on Louis’ face. “And how you're always distracting me with it, so Daddy never gets a chance to enjoy his baby's lovely cock.” Louis shifted a bit, rubbing on Harry's hardness.

 “In traffic, Harry, really?” Louis frowned. “That's not fair, and definitely not what good boys do.”

 Harry whined.

 Louis abruptly loomed over him, bracketing Harry's head with his arms. “So I'm gonna ride you,” Louis breathed darkly, “but you can't touch me til I'm ready.”

 He unmounted Harry and placed the grapes in his hand. “Here, eat your breakfast while I get myself ready for you.”

 Harry made a soft sound, but did as he was told.

 Louis quickly undressed and lay back on the bed, squirting some lube on his fingers and rubbing teasingly around his hole. He heard a soft whimper and shot Harry a stern glance.

 The boy jumped and quickly popped another grape into his mouth.

 “Good boy,” Louis praised. He slid his finger slowly inside himself, exhaling heavily, angling his body slightly so Harry would have a better view. Louis teased himself, withdrawing the finger to rub lightly around his tight pink hole, enjoying the sensation, working himself up. His eyes screwed shut as he buried his finger inside himself again, hissing through his teeth. He slid his finger in and out a few times, slowly, opening his eyes to look at his boy. Harry's eyes were already so dark, glassy and lustblown, and his dick was leaking precum where it stood proudly, hard and flush against his stomach. Louis was so lucky his sexy boyfriend liked to sleep naked.

 “You like watching me finger myself?” Louis’ voice came out lower than normal, raspier.  “Gotta stretch myself open to take your cock, you're so big, baby.”

 Harry moaned loudly.

 “Eat,” Louis snapped. He added a second finger. “Can't trust you - oh - with your mouth unoccupied.”

 Harry writhed on the bed a little, but ate obediently.

 Louis took in the sight of his boyfriend, all laid out naked and hard and perfect, eating grapes like some kind of Greek god. Louis wrapped a hand around himself and stroked lightly, moaning, two fingers still thrusting inside his own arse.

 “God, Harry, you're so fit,” Louis murmured, adding a third finger. He gasped at the stretch, looking over at his boy. Harry had stopped eating again, mouth open, hungrily watching Louis moaning eroticly and pleasuring himself next to him. His hands were clenched in the sheets, trying to hold back from touching either Louis or himself.

 “Such a good boy,” Louis whispered. “You're so hard love, want Daddy to make it feel better now?”

 Harry keened brokenly, blabbering “Please Daddy oh God,  please .” Louis settled over him, reached back to place Harry's cockhead at his entrance. Harry hissed at the touch but didn't buck his hips, being good for Daddy. Louis slowly lowered himself onto his boyfriend's huge cock, gasping at the stretch and overwhelming pressure of it inside him. He paused halfway down, needing a moment to adjust, looking down at Harry. The boy's face was scrunched up, head thrown back, his knuckles were white where his big hands were still gripping the sheets obediently, and he was mouthing “Daddy, Daddy,” over and over, whispering it like a prayer.

 Louis carefully bent over, pressing a kiss to his boy's soft lips, swallowing the gasp that escaped them as Louis sank down all the way.

 “It's okay, baby,” he breathed between kisses. He began to move, enjoying the intense pressure of Harry's cock in his arse, loving the slight pain of his tight hole stretching to accommodate him. “You can touch me now, love,” Louis murmured. “Been so good for me, now Daddy wants to feel you. Fuck me, baby, go on.”

 Harry let out a desperate cry and grabbed Louis’ hips, fucking up into him smoothly a few times before going all spastic, big hands running all over Louis’ toned body, up and down his thighs, gripping his arse. Louis rode him expertly, thigh muscles working, wanting to make his baby feel good.

 Harry kept bucking his hips wildly, out of control, too caught up in it to keep a proper rhythm going. “‘M close, Daddy, ‘m gonna come,” he gasped.

 “Stop.” Louis leaned over to graze his boyfriend's lips with his own, not really a proper kiss, just his lips brushing against Harry's as he spoke. “Stop moving and let Daddy ride you. Don't come until I do,” he warned.

 Harry nodded shakily, stilling the movement of his hips with effort. Louis rode his cock mercilessly then, thanking his years of playing footie for providing him with such strong legs. He relished the vision that was Harry under him, curls sticking to his forehead, milky skin flushed. Louis often liked to drag things out, take Harry to his breaking point, but right now his boyfriend's cock was hitting his spot just right and Louis just desperately wanted to come.

 He gripped his cock, stroking quickly, mouth falling open, needy gasps escaping his lips.

 “Oh God,” Harry groaned. “Are you gonna come, Daddy?”

 “Yea baby, gonna come on your gorgeous cock, love,” Louis panted. “Do you want it?”

 Harry keened loudly, body arching. “Daddy please, need it,” he begged.

 Louis felt his orgasm building, building, Harry's cock abusing his prostate on every bounce.

 “Feed me it, Daddy,” Harry moaned, opening his mouth and poking his tongue out obscenely.

 Louis lost it at that. He came hard, head thrown back, breathless moans spilling from his mouth as he spurted into his hand.

 Harry was whimpering, writhing desperately under him, begging. Louis leaned forward and offered the boy his messy, come-covered hand. Harry grabbed it with both hands and drew it to his mouth, slurping greedily at Louis’ come. At his first taste he moaned brokenly, his body snapped, and he came, thrusting jerkily, spurting deep in Louis’ arse.

 Louis slowed his movements, rolling his hips, riding out Harry's orgasm, taking in the sight of the beautiful boy nuzzling his palm, dipping his tongue between his fingers, swallowing every drop. Louis unmounted him and crawled up to spoon his boyfriend, praising him, petting his hair, and letting Harry continue to suck on his fingers until he fell back asleep.


End file.
